Don't Judge Me 2
by Kuro no Kaze
Summary: Bad attitudes affect the Tenoh family again.


**Don't Judge Me 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money from this piece.

Kiseki sat in the principal's office for the second time that week, holding an ice pack to her swollen and split lip, waiting for her parents to show up to take her home. She turned her attention to the door as the handle turned.

"This is the second fight she's been in this week," the principal informed Haruka and Michiru. "She isn't a problem student, I know this. But we can agree that something is going on," he said as he motioned towards Kiseki.

Michiru went over to her child, making her lower the ice pack. She cringed at the sight of her daughter's lip and quickly-bruising eye. "Ki-chan, what happened?"

Kiseki turned her head to avoid her mother's gaze but found herself face to face with her dad. Turning her face down to look at the floor, her only response was a shrug.

The principal sighed quietly and shook his head. "I'm not planning to expel her on the basis that this is highly irregular behavior for her, but if it happens again, I'll have no choice."

Haruka nodded. "Don't worry. It won't happen again. Isn't that right, Kiseki?"

The teenager gulped silently and nodded. She offered no resistance when her mother pulled her up from her seat by the elbow.

The three left the room, walking down the hall to the exit and out to the car. Instead of leaving right away, Haruka turned in her seat to face her child. "Was it Yuikazi?"

"Yes!" Kiseki yelled angrily. "He's been spreading rumors that I was born because mama had cheated on you with a 'real man'!" A few angry tears fell from her eyes as she recalled the events of the day.

**Earlier that day**

Kiseki walked down the hall towards classroom, not really paying attention to the people around her as she was going over some last minute notes in preparation for a test.

Yuikazi and his buddies stood against a wall, waiting for the blonde to reach them. As she walked by, Yuikazi stuck his leg out and tripped her. "Oops! Didn't see you there, Kiseki." His friends began laughing loudly.

Kiseki ignored their taunting as she picked up her things, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

The bully just laughed. "Why would I want to do that?" He kicked one of her books to the other side of the hall.

"Yuikazi, leave her alone and get in your seat," their teacher said while stepping between him and Kiseki. "And I don't want any more interruptions from you either. Any of you," she said as she pointed to each of the other boys.

Yuikazi sneered at Kiseki before moving into the classroom. "Yes, ma'am," he muttered as he and his friends scooted past their teacher.

Kiseki followed them after thanking the teacher and assuring her that she was ok. As class started, she forgot about the incident and focused on the test she had been studying for in the first place. Once everyone had turned in their exam sheets, the teacher started with the current day's lesson but Kiseki couldn't focus because of the whispering going on behind her. She ignored it as best she could and continued taking notes. A little while later, they were dismissed for lunch.

She noticed on her way to her locker that some of the more popular girls were giving her dirty looks and whispering to each other. Normally, this wouldn't bother her but something just felt different. She stopped and turned to the girls. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Not really," replied one of the girls. "But let us ask you a question. Is it true that your parents are lesbians?"

Kiseki sighed. She hated when people asked her that and made it obvious they had a problem with it. "Yeah, they are. Why should it matter?"

The girls giggled again before the same girl spoke again. "Then how did you come to be?"

"Seriously?" Kiseki said. "That is what you want to know?" She didn't wait for them to answer before turning to walk away.

"Oh no," another girl said. "We just wanted your version."

Kiseki turned back quickly. "What do you mean 'my version'? I would think 'my version' would be the correct and only version." She was getting very angry, very quickly and had an idea as to where to focus her anger. Or rather, who to focus it on.

The girls all shook their heads. "A very reliable source told us that you are the product of an affair."

That was the final straw for Kiseki. "First of all, if I didn't tell you something about me or my family, then it probably true. Secondly, my mother would NEVER cheat on my papa, especially not with a man. And third, how I came to be is nobody's business but my own. Now I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but who is this 'very reliable source' you mentioned?"

The girls were a little shocked by the amount of anger in Kiseki's voice, which is probably the only reason they told her who it was as quickly and easily as they did.

After they had confirmed her suspicions, Kiseki set off to find Yuikazi. Once she spotted him out in the courtyard, she marched up to him and shoved him without warning, causing him to fall to the ground. "How dare you spread rumors about my parents," she screamed at the surprised boy.

Yuikazi looked up at Kiseki and chuckled. "Well, well. Looks like little miss accident does have a backbone." Lifting himself from the ground, he went to shove her back but she dodged him easily. "That's it, you little bitch! Get her, guys!"

With that, all hell broke loose. Kiseki was outnumbered badly but that didn't stop her from trying. She held her own for quite a few minutes until one of the boys connected a punch to her face, right in the eye, which had caught her off guard and thrown her balance off. Another boy caught her in the face again, splitting her lip. After blocking a few more punches, she got one really good punch in on Yuikazi, which she knew had broken his nose, before the fight was broken up by a few members of the baseball team. Kiseki had to laugh as one of them chastised Yuikazi and his friends. "You guys have no self-respect, ganging up on a girl like that."

The captain of the team walked with Kiseki down to the infirmary, keeping a watchful eye on her in case she passed out. Once they arrived and the nurse had let Kiseki into her office, he went back to the cafeteria to deal with Yuikazi and his band of low-lives.

**Back in the car**

Kiseki's parents listened intently to their daughter's story. Once it was finished, Michiru had to chuckle. "Well, it sounds like you had a fun day."

Haruka looked annoyed. "That boy is nothing but trouble. He needs to be dealt with."

Kiseki shook her head. "He's already been 'dealt with' though. The last I saw them, the baseball guys were taking them out to the practice fields. I don't know if I want to know what happened."

Michiru nodded. "I think I like that outcome. Now let's go home and take care of that lip of yours."

**END**

Author's notes: Well, it wasn't exactly the greatest thing to come back with but it's something to get the gears going again. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
